


Imagine: Kissing Castiel

by swayingfangirl



Series: Imagine [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swayingfangirl/pseuds/swayingfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of the reader and Castiel having their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine: Kissing Castiel

You hadn’t seen it coming, nor had you ever expected such a thing to happen.

It was a slow day in the bunker, the brothers having left on a job and Castiel to pretty much babysit you. Or maybe to babysit him now? After all, without his grace, he wasn’t as helpful in the field.

You looked up to him though, regardless. Finding it easy to look past everything he had done because, in a weird way, you felt as if you understood him. Why he did what he did, and the good intentions he meant. Hell, you had feelings for the guy-angel, wanting to kiss him and god knows what else. But alas, the poor man was still adjusting to human behavior, and had practically ignored every flirting line you could come up with, so you kept it platonic around him hoping he’d notice one day. 

That day was today.

Sitting at the desk, holding your head up with your hands, eyes scanning the same sentence for the tenth time. You glance over to Cas to see how he’s doing. But he’s already staring at you. He’s taking in each of your movements carefully, analyzing what it was you were doing.

“Is something wrong?” You ask, a little worried you may have started drooling.

“There is something I don’t understand.” His voice stops as he has to consider his next words.

“In the books? Which one?” You lean over, surprised that he of all people needed help translating these books. In a split second, both of his hands are on your cheeks, and a pair of warm and moist lips hit yours.

You’re frozen in your spot, staring wide-eyed at the ex-angel who was mashing his lips against yours.

Castiel pulled away, blinking before he narrowed his eyes in confusion. “I’m not sure…why, it felt necessary. But I could not resist. Please forgive me.” He turned away and back to the book to flip through a few more pages.

“Cas…” You let out a whisper and reach for his hand. With a smile you lean in to give him another one. “You can kiss me whenever you get those urges.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a prompt I saw on Tumblr. In fact most if not all of the imagines will come from there. Hope you enjoy! Also please review and key me know what you think!


End file.
